


Комета

by LoveGun88



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Post S3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGun88/pseuds/LoveGun88
Summary: Его не остановить.
Kudos: 2





	Комета

**Author's Note:**

> эксперимент!Билли Харгроув
> 
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
> Беты - Аурелиано и Ildre_Auskaite

Он смотрит из зеркала. Его взгляд тверд и спокоен. Эта темнота вокруг — его дом. Прячься, не прячься — найдет. Свет ему чужд, и лампы с потрескиванием гаснут. Пепел, оседающий невесомыми хлопьями — его стихия. Все мосты сожжены, нет пути назад. Холод. Он любит холод. Споры разрушения прорастают там, где пролилась кровь, остыла, вошла в землю, и все умерло и покрылось плесенью.

Едкий грибок порождает чудовищ, чуждых этому миру. Они едят тепло, жрут любой пожар, идут на пламя, чтобы уничтожить его. Прикинутся беззащитными, прикинутся нежными, как цветок, чтобы разорвать плоть зубами, поглотить разум одним ударом растянутого до бесконечности щупальца с острым когтем на конце.

Билли больше не видит в зеркале себя. Он видит только ледяную синеву глаз и мертвенно бледное лицо, его тело не знало солнца слишком долго. Может, лишь в прошлой жизни. Он проводит рукой по волосам. Отражение гладит кудри, уложенные как на картинке из модного журнала. Билли чувствует ладонью колкий ежик обрезанных под машинку прядей. Отражение одето так, как одобрил бы Нил: застегнутая на все пуговицы рубашка холодного цвета, джинсы свободнее, чем он привык тогда, в прежней жизни. В реальности Билли есть больничный костюм, стерильный, как его прошлое и настоящее, но нет Нила. Отец вычеркнул его, списал, как брак, сбросил в выгребную яму и забыл. Похороны были скромными.

Отражение знает многое. Ему не нужны врата, когда есть глаза. Стоит ему взрастить внутри цветок зла, и пути назад нет. Он говорит, тихо, вкрадчиво, скрываясь глубоко внутри, но Билли знает, каким сильным и всепоглощающим он может быть. Отражение кладет гладкую ладонь с кольцом на среднем пальце на стекло, и Билли касается его обнаженной кожей, холод зеркала обжигает. По стенам тянутся корни хищных цветов, грибницы плесени, исторгающей споры, они разламывают белоснежную плитку, превращают ее в крошево, убивая этот ставший привычным крохотный мир. На секунду Билли кажется, что за стеной еще что-то осталось, но там лишь пустота и мрак, которому нет конца.

Лампы вновь мигают, загораются ярким искусственным светом, и наваждение проходит. Отражение скрывается, он мастер прятаться. Их двое. Один из них лишний.

Отражение знает многое, но кое-что Билли оставил себе. Он тоже умеет ломать стены одним движением век. Он тоже умеет взламывать людей, выкручивая изнутри, вынимая из самых глубин все, от криков до селезёнки. Научиться было несложно, у него на это была вся жизнь, которую оказалось так легко стереть. Потусторонний холод и внутренний пожар стали идеально собранной системой, словно ядерный реактор. Просто в какой-то момент этот реактор оказался без надзора. Билли тоже мастер прятаться и скрывать по-настоящему важные вещи.

Никто не знал про пламя. Никто не заметил холод. Ничего не услышал.

Возможно, пора показать. Крикнуть погромче. Не умолять. Заявить.

Билли отходит от зеркала на шаг. Поводит плечами и закрывает глаза. Ощущать пульс жизни в этом здании так привычно. Когда-то Билли мог чувствовать телом множество других незнакомых людей, слившихся воедино. Он помнит и ощущение свободы, которое нахлынуло, когда эта связь прервалась. Свобода того стоила.

Раз. Два. Три.

Реакция запускается, и обретенная так неожиданно сила вырывается необузданным потоком. Ничто не властно над ним, сама идея контроля кажется Билли никчемной и совершенно лишней. Он будто парит над землей, а где-то далеко гаснут человеческие тела, мир холода и разложения пожирает их тепло без следа. Эхо разносит крики, сливает их с гулом дрожащих стен, эти звуки вторят голосу Билли. Он звучит на одной ноте, словно мантра. Билли чувствует лишь вкус жизни, который струится алым по губам, подбородку, шее, вниз, вниз, застывает безобразными пятнами на безупречно белой одежде. Это все, что реально, все, что имеет значение.

Вспышка боли бьет в затылок и утягивает Билли вниз, обрушивает его тело всем весом на покрытый искрошившейся плиткой пол. Все звуки стихли, и Билли слышит лишь свое тяжелое дыхание и электрическое гудение ламп над головой. Он открывает глаза и видит себя в отражении треснутого зеркала, упавшего со стены. Пахнет кровью. Это запах свободы.


End file.
